


Almost

by Sablewick



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablewick/pseuds/Sablewick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photomanipulation.  Cam and John in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Stargatecaps for the screencaps. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog on Tumblr](http://idkfandomwhatever.tumblr.com/post/55600479849/nominate-cam-mitchell-and-john-sheppard-for-the)
> 
>  
> 
> View it as if Cam is leaning against a railing or something. They're actually the same height.


End file.
